


Stay With Me

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: If the car crash in the season ten episode “Reichenbach” had been worse.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Hurt/comfort"

Hannah groaned as she lay where she had been thrown. The last thing she remembered was the bright lights of the semi-truck hurtling towards them and Castiel swerving to get out of the way. That blinding light was her last memory.

Now, all she felt was pain. She had been thrown through the windshield, and as she gazed up to see their vehicle upside down in front of her, it’s headlights illuminating the darkness around her, she could see her own blood glistening on the jagged glass. 

Her body was broken. Glass punctured her skin, and the ground underneath her was wet with a mixture of nightly mist and her own thick blood. If she had been human, she doubted she would be alive right now.

As she rolled onto her belly, Hannah cried out in pain. Blood trickled into her eye from a wound on her forehead, and she felt a piece of glass slipping deeper into her body. But she had to push the pain away. With effort, she sat up on her knees. The agony made her sick to her stomach, and she lurched forward, getting sick into the grass. She coughed up mostly blood. 

Recovering, she sat back up and gazed around,” Castiel!” she called out into the grassy plains. The grass was thick around her, and slowly, she began to crawl on her knees and wrists through the underbrush. 

“Castiel!” she called again, desperately. She heard a faint grunt in the distance. Turning towards it, scanning the ground for any signs, she crawled. She winced and cried out with every small inch forward. 

Finally, in the grass, she could make out Castiel’s still form lying a few feet from the broken vehicle. With all the effort she could muster, she hurried towards him. 

Castiel lay on his side and when she got to his side and gently rolled him towards her, she gasped, A whole side of his face was a sheet of blood. His trenchcoat was torn and dark with blood, it looked completely unrecognizable. He blinked lethargically as he gazed up at her. 

“You’re hurt…” he murmured, his voice came out in a hoarse whisper as he looked her over. “I’m so sorry… it’s my fault.”

“I’ll heal,” Hannah assured him as she gazed into his eyes, seeing the look of fatigue and pain there. She swallowed hard, a noticeable lump in her throat. 

Hannah was hurt badly. It would take her grace some time to heal every injury. But she had the strength to do it. Castiel, on the other hand.

“You just have to hold on,” she blurted out, a burst of passion in her voice. “I can heal us both.”

“Not… enough time,” Castiel stammered. “Keep your strength for yourself. I’m done…”

It took Hannah a lot longer to heal after she had fallen. But she didn’t like to think about what he was saying. She shook her head. 

“No, you’ll be okay, too,” she insisted. She looked him over, feeling her emotions overwhelm the pain she was in. This was a new kind of pain. And she knew it was coming. She’d begged him to take care of himself, perhaps because she didn’t want to see it come to this. 

Castiel wouldn’t last long. She didn’t know how to help him. But she felt desperate to try. She sat up, carefully removing her grey blazer. She winced at the effort and then draped the piece of clothing over Castiel’s chest. Glancing over, she noted his leg was twisted unnaturally, and she could see bone pressing through his skin.

“I’m going to take care of you,” she insisted. It was a chilly night, and it was up to her to keep him alive until the human emergency forces arrived. She tore off pieces of her blue blouse and pressed them around the wound in his leg. He groaned in response, trying to move his leg.

“Your leg is broken,” she informed him as she tried to decide what she could do. “Tell me how to fix it. The human way.”

“Doesn’t… matter…” Castiel croaked, gazing up at the sky. Hannah exhaled, feeling frustrated. She leaned over him, peering into his face. Their eyes met.

“You are going to tell me how to help you,” she insisted firmly. “Because I’m not going to let you die, Castiel. You’ve blown off my every effort to get you to care. It’s as if you want to die.”

“Maybe because I deserve it,” he stammered, blinking as he glances away. “I’ve done so much. Hurt so many people… so many angels.”

Hannah swallowed. She was well aware of Castiel’s past misconduct. She knew he was responsible for the fall which she herself had been a victim of. She’d lost her wings and had been dropped onto this strange planet. 

But none of that mattered to Hannah. It did once. Finding out about Castiel’s stolen grace had been like a slap to the face. She had felt betrayed and let down. But she was also surprised at how quickly she’d gotten over it. Other angels hated him. Other angels wanted him dead. But Hannah never once wished that. And she didn’t care what the other angels thought of him.

“I don’t care what you’ve done,” Hannah told him, feeling determined. “You still have a lot to do in this world, Castiel. There are people who care about you… and there are angels who care about you.”

She realized that the last part was referring to herself, and she knew he caught on. He blinked and looked at her, eyes widened slightly as if he was noticing her for the first time.

“Hannah…” he murmured. “Just let me go.”

“ _ No!”  _ she exclaimed in utter frustration, hot tears blurring her eyes. She was determined. Carefully, she lay down beside him, ignoring her own pain, and pulled him into her arms, letting him lay his head on her shoulder. “I’m going to keep you alive,” she promised. She wasn’t sure how, but she was determined that Castiel wouldn’t give up, no matter how much she had to convince him to fight. 

All night, she tended to him. She tended his wounds, she kept him warm, she comforted him through his pain. She kept him alive.


End file.
